


Just Where I Belong

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [14]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: Father's Day, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah takes Sean to visit his father’s grave on Father’s Day.





	Just Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Father's Day 2017. Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe.

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

“I hope you enjoy the book,” Sean said into the phone. “I knew you’d want to read it, so I told Mom to make sure you didn’t buy it for yourself. Since the musical, there’s been renewed interest in the life of Alexander Hamilton. You’ll have to tell me if it’s as good as the reviews. Happy Father’s Day, Pop. Give my love to Mom. I will. Goodbye.” Hanging up the phone, Sean turned to Elijah. “Pop sends his love.”

“Thanks,” Elijah told him, then asked, “What kind of things did you do with your dad before your folks moved to Arizona?”

“Well since we worked all day in food service, taking them out to dinner seemed kind of redundant, so I tried to think of other things they might enjoy. The last Father’s Day they were here, I bought them tickets to a Broadway show and paid for a limo to take them into the city and back so they wouldn’t have to drive or take the bus. They both love classical music, so one year I bought them concert tickets.”

“That’s cool, but I didn’t mean just on Father’s Day. I meant what kind of things did you and your father do together?”

“Oh. Well, before he got emphysema, we used to go hiking. He really enjoyed that. And when he couldn’t manage that anymore, we went to ballgames or other sporting events. When the weather was nice we’d sit in the park and play cards or checkers. Sometimes we’d stay inside and just talk about books. He’s a great reader.”

“Like you,” Elijah observed.

“I suppose that’s where I get it from,” Sean agreed. “What about you and your father? What kind of things did you do together?”

“Dad mostly liked going fishing, so we did that a lot.”

Sean raised his eyebrows. “You liked to fish?”

Elijah shook his head. “I hated it. It was too quiet just sitting in a boat waiting for the fish to bite, but my Dad enjoyed it, so I pretended I did, too. What I enjoyed most was spending the time with him, just the two of us.”

Sean smiled. “He probably knew you didn’t like fishing, but I’m sure he appreciated your going with him. I’ll bet being with you was the most important thing to him, too.” He paused, considering whether he should bring it up, then decided he needed to know. “Is your father buried here?”

“Yeah.” Elijah looked pained. “Mom wanted to have him cremated, but I begged her to bury him so I could have someplace to visit, even if she didn’t want to go with me.”

Sean didn’t think he could dislike Elijah’s mother more than he already did, but found he could. “Would you like to visit him today?” he asked.

Elijah looked hopeful. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not, baby. I think today is the perfect day for me to pay my respects to your father.”

Elijah’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “I didn’t want to ask. I was sure you wouldn’t want to go.”

“Well I do. If he was anything like you, your father was a wonderful man. I only wish I’d had the chance to meet him.”

“He would have liked you,” Elijah said, knowing it was true.

“Did he know you were gay?” Sean asked gently.

Elijah nodded. “He couldn’t really understand, but he wanted me to be happy, so he said he was fine with it. Not like Mom.”

“I’m sorry you lost him when you were so young. A boy needs a father, whether he’s gay or straight.”

“Even when he’s not a boy anymore?” Elijah asked.

Sean grinned. “Even when he’s as ancient as me.”

Elijah wrapped his arms around Sean’s middle and hugged him. “You’re not ancient.”

“And I won’t ever be,” Sean assured him, “not as long as I have you in my life. You’ll keep me young.” He gave Elijah a quick kiss. “Now let’s go see your father.”

 

*********************

 

It was a cloudy day, adding to the somberness of their visit. Elijah led the way to the plot and Sean had to hold back an oath when they reached it. While Elijah’s mother had agreed to the burial, it was obvious that if insurance had paid for it, she’d wanted to spend as little as possible of any money she received for that purpose. There was no headstone, just a flat rectangle of stone, only big enough for the one-word description of what Elijah would have considered the deceased’s most important role, **FATHER** , carved in block letters: No dates. Not even a name. Sean’s heart wept for Elijah.

[](http://imgur.com/aFzPGQ2)

They’d bought a bouquet of fresh cut flowers and a green, plastic cemetery cone vase. Sean squatted down to stick the vase’s spike into the ground in front of the stone, then placed the flowers in it, and added water from a jug of water he’d brought along. Getting to his feet again, he stood quietly, waiting for Elijah to speak first.

“Hi, Dad,” Elijah began. “I’m sorry I haven’t been here in a while, but I’m here now, and I brought someone special with me.”

Sean said respectfully, “Hello, Mr. Wood. My name is Sean Astin. I came here today because I’m very much in love with your son, and we want to make a life together. I hope we have your approval.”

Elijah offered, “You’d really like Sean. He took me in when I had no place to go, gave me a job and then a home. He takes really good care of me, Dad, and I love him so much.”

“We take care of each other,” Sean corrected, slipping his arm around Elijah’s waist. “Your son changed my life, Sir. I love him with all my heart, and I’m the luckiest man in the world because he loves me just as much.”

Elijah said, “Dad, I know you always worried that I’d have a hard life because of the way I am, but you don’t have to worry about me anymore. I miss you every day and I know I always will, but I’m going to be all right because I’ve found my place in the world. I was lost for a little while, but now I know just where I belong, and who I belong with. It’s Sean.”

Sean wasn’t big on omens, but when the clouds suddenly parted, sending a ray of sunlight across the grave marker, he considered it a sign. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Sean chose to believe that in that moment, Elijah’s father was there with them, and after hearing them declare their love for each other, had given them his blessing.

[](http://imgur.com/jHRMglD)


End file.
